the BLACK
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: Un nuevo emperador ha nacido, un emperador legítimo; se dice a sí mismo para envolverse en las falacias y las mentiras piadosas que lo han acompañado toda su vida como una madre, como una máscara y que le han hecho conocer.
**the BLACK.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cierta noche cuando Hakuryuu se mira en el espejo de agua en aquéllas costas sus ojos y oídos son acariciados.

 _(—Cambiaste mucho._  
 _—Me has hecho cambiar.)_

No puede evitar hablar con cierto rencor, como si el dolor y la necesidad brotara de sus labios, luego esas garras con uñas teñidas de negro le acarician la cicatriz: de manera suave, de manera lenta, le piden disculpas y luego las garras van bajando cada vez más, acariciar encima, a los costados y sobre la tela.

Suspira, respira, existe.

Un nuevo emperador ha nacido, un emperador legítimo; se dice a sí mismo para envolverse en las falacias y las mentiras piadosas que lo han acompañado toda su vida como una madre, como una máscara y que le han hecho conocer.

—Hakuei llora por ti. —y la voz le perfila los oídos, las manos justas de los hombres justos «como el gran Sinbad, ese al que alguna vez admiró y el gran Kouen, ese a quien alguna vez odió» le sacan el cinturón cuando la arena mojada y la espuma del mar le golpean los pies. Luego los hombros se van descubriendo, y el pecho, y queda semi-desnudo al escrutinio de la luna que lo observa con rencor como lo hacen todos.

—Al igual que Kouha por ti.

—Hm.

Cierta noche cuando la sombra tenebrosa se siente generosa, permite que su rey se adentre en la oscuridad y la salude como su igual. Su rey no es Sinbad ni Kouen, pero él no lo desea; no desea que sea otro sino es para quien la guerra es como un vals. Ese es su verdadero rey, es su verdadero sueño y la persona a la que protegerá.

Luego sus garras con uñas teñidas de negro y párpados púrpuras le susurran cosas tan aterciopeladas que los rukhs negros los envuelven; son juzgados por el rukh blanco y más tarde todo el mar está teñido de rojo aunque no se ha derramado sangre. Hakuryuu es acariciado en su desnudez completa por las olas salinas y cierra los ojos como los párpados púrpuras se lo piden hasta que dentro de su cuerpo se crea una metamorfosis.

Una donde pasa de ser nadie, de ser sólo el pobre niño quemado y odiado por su madre a un rey, uno que ha conseguido poder a costa de la única persona que alguna vez lo apoyó.

El espiral en el cielo se va tiñendo de colores blancos y negros y le perfora el pecho; no quema, no le golpea los órganos pero todo su cuerpo se siente tibio, cada uno de sus músculos se tensa y sus nervios se relajan, luego relaja todo el cuerpo y deja que el espiral le penetre el cuerpo mientras es la sombra negra y horrorosa quien recita las palabras olvidadas, como una magia prohibida.

Y el mismo calor lo abraza, esa misma oscuridad suave y que agita su corazón lo abraza y le susurra las mismas palabras que Judar le susurró una noche. Luego él baja de los cielos y así como se encuentra le abraza, y se abrazan, y cuando Judar se siente generoso le susurra al oído las verdades del mundo y las mentiras de Solomón, la misericordia horrible de Sinbad, la terquedad de Kouen y la asquerosa bondad de Aladdin.

 _(—Querrán quitarte lo que eres ahora._  
 _—Lo sé.)_

Hakuryuu, quien siempre ha vivido de migajas y lástima ajena sabe que cuando tenga algo, se lo quitarán, sabe también que es una persona al igual que Judar que ha nacido sin suerte, por eso su rukh es también negro y su rostro está cubierto por una máscara.

Porque en realidad sólo es veneno, veneno que penetra, que asciende, que intoxica las células y los órganos cuando utiliza a Belial y que se enraíza en los corazones cuando utiliza a Zagan. ¿Puedes sentirlo? Es tu corazón golpeado por su veneno, ya no hay nada qué sentir, ya no hay nada por qué sentir, vivir, luchar, amar o morir. Y mientras las manos de la bestia demoniaca se deslizan por su desnudez sin otra intención que transmitir conocimientos, Hakuryuu observa la luz en la oscuridad.

Observa su futuro frente a Judar, compartiendo un trono y compartiendo un ideal, lo aprieta por los costados y lo envuelve para fundir ese odio que quema en su corazón y que lo hace seguir adelante, es cuando susurra también de forma abierta que se une a él como magi y que jamás lo va a dejar.

Cuando Judar cierra sus ojos del color de la sangre se siente, por primera vez, luego de una vida plagada de miserias: querido por alguien.

 _(—Mañana seguro moriremos._  
 _—Construiremos un mundo juntos, un mundo ideal, y si no lo logramos, entonces pereceremos en el intento.)_

Porque la oscuridad no los abandonaría, todo lo que sienten cuando el rukh se fusiona es a ellos, a ellos y su breve momento de cielo, donde observan lo que Il'llah hará con ese mundo y todo es tan presente que parece irreal, el corazón se les detiene y la ceremonia acaba cuando los trazos definidos en color oscuro se dibujan en los rostros de ambos bajo sus ojos.

Una noche, la condena se ha escrito sobre su cabeza, la bestia en forma de sombra horrorosa ha devorado a su presa y le ha susurrado las palabras más dulces que la presa ha escuchado alguna vez.

 _(—No te dejaré solo.)_


End file.
